This invention relates to the field of amusement rides, and more particularly to a portable amusement ride of the parachute type which can be conveniently and reliably erected and taken down for transportation to different amusement park sites.
Previously, parachute amusement rides have been proposed and utilized which include a permanent installation. The amusement ride typically includes a tower anchored to a ground base. At the remote end of the tower, a plurality of arms extend outwardly in a cantilevered manner. From the arms, parachute rides are raised and lowered. Typically, the ride consists of raising the passenger unit to the top, rapidly releasing the passenger unit with parachute deployed, and then a gradual descent at the lower portion of the ride simulating the effect of a parachute. While parachute rides have become increasingly popular in major amusement parks, the construction and nature of parachute rides renders it impractical for traveling amusement shows which move from site to site. In particular, the large tower typically associated with previous parachute rides does not lend itself to convenient and reliable erection and take down as is necessary in a transportable type amusement ride.
Portable amusement rides have been proposed which utilize a mast of some type such as shown in U.S. Pat. No(s). 3,787,046 and 3,222,061. These patents disclose amusement rides which utilize a mast of limited height. The structure illustrated would not be suitable for a portable parachute ride which requires substantially more vertical distance than the mast arrangements that the prior art have provided. U.S. Pat. No. 987,419 discloses a tower with outwardly extending arms carried near an upper portion of the tower by which passenger carrying unit are raised and lowered.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a parachute amusement ride in a transportable form which may be conveniently and reliably erected and taken down for movement to different amusement park sites.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable parachute amusement ride employing a tower which may be erected on a relatively small base and transported on the base in the form of a small and simple trailer construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable amusement ride having an arrangement by which a tower may be erected from a small trailer base and thereafter provided with an upper umbrella mechanism having outwardly extending arms that provides for vertically moving rides which may begin and end outside of the perimeter of the trailer base.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a trailer arrangement for a portable amusement ride of the type having a tower by which the tower may be erected in a vertical configuration from a relatively small base trailer and thereafter folded down to a trailer configuration from which said amusement ride may be towed by a tow vehicle from the trailer base.